1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs) for lighting and, more particularly, to an LED lamp providing soft light with even brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years, allowing expansion of application from indicators to include illumination. With its features of long-term reliability, environmental friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for recent lighting products.
A related LED lamp includes a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules including LEDs, attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to enable dissipation of heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink is generally planar with the LEDs arranged closely. However, such mounting of the LEDs on the planar outer surface of the heat sink fails to provide three-dimensional, soft illumination with even brightness such as is required for applications like a park lamp or a decorative lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.